


Unexpected

by gothicmisha



Series: Mated Furyans [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riddick became the Lord Marshal, he knew he was one of the last of the Furyan race but what he didn't expect was finding his "true" mate within the Necromonger ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is my first foray into the Chronicles of Riddick Fandom

 

**_Riddick POV_ **

 

" _You keep what you kill…_ "

 

That is what he told me after I killed that half-dead thing for killing my Jack. He refers to the Necromonger commander, Vaako. I was shocked when I saw him kneeling before me, I was sure he would have attacked me but I guess you can't judge a Necro by their actions. His pretty, little wife has been losing her mind since the day I killed Zhylaw. I can still hear her screams of outrage towards her husband. It's been about a week since I ended up the leader of these Necromongers but there's something about Vaako that's been bugging me. He has given me his complete and total loyalty from the moment I became Lord Marshal.

 

He was going to kill that bastard Zhylaw for being afraid but he's willing to give me utter and complete loyalty? I don't know what to make of him. He even went and got the hellhounds from Crematoria for me. Two of the eight hounds follow him around like lovesick puppies and when he sits down the female tries to crawl into his lap. What he doesn't know is that these hellhounds are from Furya and only respond to Furyans, especially those of alpha Furyan bloodlines. They can sense a Furyan by their smell alone, everyone else they'll either eat or kill. I'm sure Vaako doesn't know that he is Furyan and I wonder how he would react if he found out.

 

For the last couple of days I've been going through the records the last Lord Marshal kept on my home planet and my people. Of the thousands of Furyans on my homeworld, only three became converts; the Purifier, who offed himself on Crematoria; Vaako and another commander by the name of Troan. The Purifier was a traitor to our great race; he sold us all out because he believed the lies of Zhylaw. Zhylaw spoke with glee of the deception he perpetrated with Grygis, that was the Purifier's Furyan name. Vaako and Troan were both from the alpha families of two different ruling tribes but Vaako is a beta. That explains his willingness to completely submit to me and my will.

 

Furyans of Vaako's status, male or female, are the carriers of our young. I am willing to bet that Vaako doesn't know this information about himself either. I'm willing to bet that it's in his medical records about this ability. I'm sure Breezy has found this whole situation quite amusing considering she was standing right there reading along with me when I discovered this new information about my "First". She has told me that she wants to see my destiny unfold and that she ain't leavin' until everything plays out. I wonder how all of this is going turn out myself because as far as I knew I was the last of my kind. But now there is a way for my people to continue on and I don't know if I'm willing to do what I need to do for my people. Kids were the last thing I ever wanted and now I have the opportunity to have pure Furyan children. This is going to be a long journey especially if everything is going to be as hard as I think it's going to be.

 

**_Vaako POV_ **

 

What is it about Riddick that I can't take my eyes off him when I'm in the same room? My heart beats so fast when he gets close to me and I always want to lean in closer to breathe in the scent of him. My wife is starting to notice that something is wrong with me because I haven't touched her since Riddick became Lord Marshal. I've been having trouble sleeping for the last few nights. I've been sweating profusely and have been extremely aroused. I've been becoming so aroused that no matter how many times I take care of myself my erection will not go away. Every night for the last three days, I've been like this.

 

I think it's because Riddick has banned purifyings until further notice. Only once before in my life this has happened to me and that was when I was stuck on mission for over three months. He claims that he wants us to feel at least something when we convert our next planet. The only time I don't feel like this is when Riddick is near me and that very fact disturbs me to my very core. Last night I couldn't sleep so I went to one of the gardens here on the Basilica. I remember that I was sitting there in excruciating pain and I smelt Riddick approaching me. The moment he was within touching distance, my pain and overbearing arousal went away instantaneously.

 

"Are you okay, Vaako?" Riddick asked me. I turned towards him and sighed wearily.

 

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep." I told him as I looked up at him. He didn't have his goggles on and his silvered eyes shimmered in the dim starlight lit room.

 

"Well, I have a couple of someones’ here with me who have been whining about not being able to get to you." he said with a chuckle.

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He had this strange smirk on his face and the moment I saw it I was wary. He let out a low whistle and two hellhounds came running into the garden. It was the two hellhounds who followed me everywhere whenever I was in the Lord Marshal's antechambers.

 

"I'm sure you didn't know their names before but this is Fyna and Fayde, a mated pair. Who have chosen on their own that they like you more than anyone else… except me. They have been harassing me for days for me to come find you so they could be with you. There he is, Fyna and Fayde. What are you waiting for?" Riddick said to the two hellhounds. They both looked like they were smiling at Riddick.

 

"Fyna and Fayde? What strange names… Did you name them, Riddick?" He just chuckled at my question and shook his head.

 

"No, they told me their names." I just looked at him confusingly. How could animals tell you their names? He must have a psychic connection with them.

 

"It's okay for them to follow you around, I don't mind if that's what you're thinking." He may be okay with it but I'm not okay with it. It's irritating to be trying to do my work and have two massive hellhounds underfoot.

 

"But…"

 

"They'll be sad if they can't be with you, Vaako. I insist that they go with you." When the female came up to me, she laid her head in my lap and I could clearly hear her speak to me.

 

"Fyna go with Vaako. Fyna love Vaako." she said. I just sat there and stared at this beast sitting before me. Her mouth may not have moved but she spoke to me as clear as day. I thought I was hearing things but the male came up to me and spoke as well.

 

"Fayde go with Fyna. Fayde loves Vaako as well. Can we go to bed now, Vaako?" My eyes grew extremely wide and Riddick burst out in laughter. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me. I was completely mesmerized by that smile.

 

"Well, Vaako, I hope you are able to get a good night's rest because we have lots of planning to do in the morning. Good night, Fyna…Fayde…Vaako."

 

Riddick then turned and disappeared into the darkness whereas, I had to go back to my rooms with two overly happy hellhounds underfoot. Ever since I brought these hounds back with me last night, my wife has fled our chambers. Here I am awake for the fourth night in a row but now I'm in bed with two huge hellhounds lying on top of me.

 

"Vaako needs his mate, Fayde agrees with Fyna." Fyna whispers to him.

 

"Mate? What does that mean?" I asked. I could hear Fyna's giggle at my question.

 

"Vaako doesn't know he is calling to his mate? Even Fyna can smell it. That one reason why Fyna loves Vaako, he calls lovingly to his mate."

 

"Who is my mate, Fyna?"

 

"Riddick, silly Vaako. He is your alpha… like Fayde Fyna's alpha."

 

I stilled when she said that Riddick was my mate. _Riddick? My mate?_ At that moment, it was like everything clicked into place. That explained a lot of what had been going on since I first met Riddick… my strange urge to want to submit to his rule… the excessive arousal that only seems to ease when he's around.

 

"How is Riddick my mate, Fyna? I don't understand."

 

"Vaako is like us… like Riddick."

 

I'm Furyan? Maybe that explains why I have always needed less purifyings than the other Necromongers. Is that why I have heightened senses when others don't? I looked down at Fyna and saw that she was asleep. I sighed loudly and knew the only person who could answer my questions is Riddick but that would have to wait until tomorrow because now I am strangely tired all of a sudden. Maybe I can finally get the sleep I really need.

 

 

**_Normal POV_ **

 

Riddick walked on silent feet across Vaako's chambers, he stopped at the side of Vaako's bed and smiled down at him. Vaako was sprawled on his stomach across the massive bed with Fyna and Fayde draped over him. Riddick sat down next to Vaako and laid his hand on the head of black, shocked to find silky strands instead of the normal stiffness he had always seen in Vaako's hair. Vaako sighed at the touch of Riddick's hand upon his head and made this strange purring noise. Riddick closed his eyes in remembrance, his mother used to make that noise when she rocked him to sleep at night. But, that was before Zhylaw's death squads came looking for all Furyans, no matter whether they lived on the homeworld or not. Riddick shook that horrifying memory of his mother's death away and stared down at Vaako. Now that Vaako was no longer being purified, his natural coloring was coming back. Even the glow of the "Rage" could be seen in his chest, it gave off a faint silver glow within the blankets.

 

"Riddick?" a sleepy voice said. Riddick looked down at Vaako's face quickly and saw that he was staring at him with sleepy golden green eyes.

 

"Hey, sleepyhead, I'm sorry if I woke you." Riddick said quietly in his deep timber. He watched as Vaako tried to sit up. Riddick almost laughed out loud when he saw Vaako poke Fyna and Fayde in the head to make them move. Both hellhounds grumbled a bit but slid off Vaako.

 

"How did you get into my chambers? Did you need something?" Vaako asked as he propped himself up on the pillows at the head of his bed.

 

"I hacked the code panel to get in. You need a better system on your chamber door. Any five year old with a data pad and the right program could have gotten in here." He chuckled when he saw Vaako's eyes get as round as saucers.

 

"YOU hacked the code panel to my chambers?"

 

"What? You didn't think I was that smart?" He smirked when he saw Vaako's blush.

 

"I… I didn't say that but why are you in my chambers?" Vaako asked quietly.

 

"I was worried about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay 'cause you ain't been sleepin' much."

 

"You were worried about me? Do… do I look that bad? Of course I must if you noticed that I haven't been sleeping."

 

"I think I am the only one who noticed. Have you gotten any sleep since Fyna and Fayde have been with you?" Vaako turned his head and looked directly at Riddick. He could see the dark circles under Vaako's eyes. "Well, that look answers my question. By the way, where is the missus?"

 

"She fled when Fyna and Fayde came in here with me the other night. I don't blame her because if I was her I would have done the same thing. They both snapped and growled at her nonstop especially when she tried to get into bed with me. If Domina could have heard what they were saying to her, she would have lost her composure."

 

"What were they saying?" Riddick said as he scooted closer to Vaako. He gently nudged Vaako with his elbow to make him scoot over on the pillows. Much to Riddick's surprise, Vaako said nothing and scooted over so that Riddick was sitting next to him on the pillows. Riddick was turned onto his side with his face propped up on his elbow when Vaako looked up at him with a blush.

 

"I will not repeat such foul language, I shudder at the thought." This time Riddick did laugh out loud at the indignation he could hear in Vaako's voice. "Um, Riddick?"

 

"Yes, Vaako, what is it?" Riddick said as he leaned a little closer to Vaako, who scooted closer to him even though he did so unconsciously.

 

"Fyna told me something that I think I need to hear from you. Something about my past and where I come from."

 

"Oh, so she told you that you were Furyan, did she?"

 

"Yes…"

 

"Ya, it's true that you're Furyan like me. I found out a few days ago when I was going through Zhylaw's personal records. I had the techs hack into them so I could see what he said about my planet and my people and by the way, Commander Troan is a Furyan as well. Did you know that there was no prophecy about a Furyan that would kill him? He made it up but I'm not going to tell the other Necros that bit of information."

 

"But why did he destroy Furya and all her people? Why were we chosen to live out of them all?"

 

"He wanted the greatest treasure of our planet… the Rage of Furya."

 

"The what?"

 

"Remember when we fought on Crematoria? Do you remember that "light" that came from me that wasted all the other Necros but you and the Purifier?"

 

"Yes, I remember that light. What about it?" By this point, Vaako is leaning against Riddick's chest, albeit unknowingly.

 

"That light is called the Rage of Furya. It's the physical form of our emotions and when we feel extreme deep emotions, such as anger or rage, we send out a psychokinetic burst of energy. Most Furyans only do it when they are in a deep rage hence the name. What why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"I didn't know that you could talk in such a way that's all. I'm astounded by your vocabulary, Riddick."

 

"Hey now, I ain't always been a convict you know. I went to good schools and such but when I lost my parents things changed for me. I been alone since the age of twelve and it was either live or die. I didn't particularly care for dying' when I had revenge on my mind."

 

Before Riddick could continue he heard a quiet snore, he looked own and saw that Vaako had passed out against his chest. Riddick chuckled and gathered Vaako closer to him. He adjusted the pillows and laid on his back, pulling Vaako onto his chest. The silky long waves of Vaako's raven hair slid over Riddick's chest and arms. With his hair unbound, Vaako's raven black tresses ended just below the small of his back. Riddick growled in approval because he loved long, thick hair no matter if the person was male or female. Riddick himself slowly drifted off to sleep with his mate snug in his arms.

 

*****

 

Domina hit the keys on the code panel to her and her husband's chambers. She fled to her "friend" Lavintia's chambers the night those wretched hellhounds came back with Vaako. They had the nerve to growl and snap at her especially when she tried to get into the bed with her own husband. She had thought to kill one to prove a point to the other but changed her mind because the Lord Marshal may see it as an insult to himself. The door to her chambers slid open and she walked into the room to only stop in the middle of the floor. The Lord Marshal was lying in bed with her husband… holding him! She was instantly enraged that she began to grind her teeth.

 

"Hello, Dame Vaako." the Lord Marshal said in his deep timber.

 

"Morning, my lord." Domina said as she curtsied with a fake smiled plastered to her beautiful face. "Is there anything I may do for you this morning, my lord?"

 

"Yes, there is. You will release Vaako from your marriage bond at High Court this afternoon and you will do so willingly with a fake smile just like that one you're wearing now plastered to your face. Otherwise I will invoke your own laws against you." Riddick said.

 

"And what law is that, my lord?" Domina asked, knowing what he was about to say.

 

"You keep what you kill…"

 

**_That afternoon at High Court …_ **

 

"Last item of business, Lord Marshal. Dame Vaako wishes to dissolve her marriage bond with Lord Vaako." Garis, his chief advisor, told him. Startled gasps and a low murmur of voices went through the High Chamber.

 

"So, Dame Vaako, you wish to dissolve your marriage bond. Any particular reason why?" Riddick asked with a smirk. Vaako couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife was leaving him? What in depths of Underverse was going on?

 

"My reasons are my own, Lord Marshal." Domina said and as she stared at her soon-to-be former husband, she whispered, "I do not wish to hurt you but I must do this, Vaako."

 

"But, Domina…" Vaako began but she placed her hand upon his mouth and whispered into his ear,

 

"I saw you and him this morning." Vaako's eyes widened at her words. She gave him a sad smile and leaned back with her hand upon his cheek.

 

"You'll find someone better than me, Vaako. Someone who can actually get you to do what they want. Do I have your approval, my lord?" Domina asked Riddick.

 

"Yes, you do. So, what do I call you now? I can't call you Dame forever?" Riddick said with a chuckle

 

"My name is Domina Farsi, my lord. You may call me what you like."

 

"Hmm… Domina… You were named after the word domination. Such a fitting name for such a dominating little bitch. I may have a place in court for you." Riddick said as he stroked a hand along his chin.

 

"My lord, what do you mean? Only men may be in power within the court." Domina shut her mouth when she saw Riddick frown.

 

"Men are not the only power in the world, a woman holds more power than most men. You, Domina, are a beautiful woman who probably has more power than half the men who serve in this court. You're cunning and smart, you even manipulate people better than Breezy does. I wish half these men who serve me had the skills you have. Like I said, I may have a place for you." Riddick said. Domina smiled and curtsied before Riddick.

 

"Thank you, my lord. May I have your leave?"

 

"Yeah, sure whatever…you can go." Riddick turned his head towards Vaako when he saw him turn to leave. "Not you, Vaako, you stay. I need to speak to you after everyone leaves." Riddick nodded to his chief advisor.

 

"Court dismissed!" Garis called out and the High Chamber emptied.

 

Riddick stood up from the throne and grabbed Vaako's hand, pulling him along with him to his private chambers. Fyna and Fayde ran and dove on top of the other hellhounds the moment the chamber door was opened. Vaako laughed as he watched them "play" with the other hellhounds. The moment Riddick's hand touched Vaako's face, Vaako was entranced. Vaako stared at the black goggles that covered Riddick's eyes and wished he could see the silvered orbs.

 

Riddick smiled at him like he could read his mind and his voice called out, "Computer… Lights… Riddick alpha one…" All the lights in the room dimmed but there was still enough light for Vaako to be able to see but dim enough for Riddick to be able to take off his goggles. "Is that better for ya, Vaako?"

 

"How did you know that I…" Vaako was cut off by Riddick's sudden kiss. Vaako didn't know what to do when Riddick's lips touched his.

 

At first, he just stood there and then slowly but surely he began to return the kiss. Riddick's hands landed on his waist and pulled him closer. Vaako wrapped his arms around Riddick's neck as Riddick coaxed him into a deeper kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but an informative one.... Warning: Lemon

Vaako couldn’t believe what Riddick had told him, he just couldn’t get his mind around it.  He didn’t know what to think….he…he… _he could have children_ … multiples of two or three is what Riddick had told him. He just didn’t think he was ready for that kind of responsibility just yet. There had already been reports of women and some men becoming pregnant among the Necromonger ranks since Riddick rescinded the law of mandatory purification. He was glad that his people were no longer just the “living dead”, he didn’t know if he wanted to be one of the pregnant ones. Especially now since he was the High Consort, his life, and the life of any of his children, would highly be in danger. Riddick told him he didn’t have to if he wanted to but what of Riddick? He was the last “true” Alpha of the Furyans and didn’t he deserve children after so long of being alone and running.

It had been three months since Domina had divorced him and it had been just a week shy of those three months since he became High Consort. There had already been twenty attempts on his life alone, and that’s not counting the countless others upon Riddick’s own life. How could he bring a child into a situation like that? The last attempt shook him up the most out of them all. Commander Troan had tried to rape him and kill him just a few days before and since then he’s been avoiding being anywhere alone, Riddick just chuckles when he sees him hovering within his eyesight.

“You gonna stop sulking about it soon, Vaako?” Riddick whispers in his ear. Vaako turns and looks at him with an eyebrow raised. Riddick just laughs as he shakes his head and lies back amongst the pillows of their bed.

“How would you feel if a person you once trusted with your life did that to you, Riddick?” he asks. Riddick just gives him this _look_ and doesn’t say anything else as he places his hands behind his head. Vaako just stares as he realizes that’s exactly what happened to Riddick before without him saying so in so many words.

“In prison, the only person you trust is yourself and even then it’s iffy. As long as you’re mine or even near me, someone is going to want what I have and will try to take it. Trust your instincts to tell you what is and what isn’t right, Vaako, not what you see or hear.” He says as he pulls Vaako closer and kisses him softly. Vaako growls at the touch of Riddick’s lips upon his own, Riddick chuckles darkly at the sound.

“But, Riddick –“

“Shhhh, don’t worry about it. I’ve got yer back. You ain’t gotta worry about anything with me. Just be yourself… that cold, calculating killer… I have respected since I met you. Everything will work itself out, Vaako. What will be, will be.”

“I am not _cold_.” He says starchily and Riddick chuckles as he runs his hands over every pale, naked inch he could reach. Vaako whines at the feel of those rough, _hot_ hands touching him.   

“But you are a calculating killer, right?” Riddick says with a chuckle. Vaako shudders when Riddick’s hands stroke his sides. “Hmm, I know what you need right now. Just let me …”

Vaako gasped when Riddick blew on the mating mark at the base of his throat and whined even louder. He becomes instantly hard when Riddick bites it, a deep groan coming from the depths of his chest. Vaako’s fingers slide onto the back of Riddick’s head and pull him up until their lips touch. Vaako’s eyes fluttered shut at the very touch of Riddick’s breath upon his mouth. Riddick sighed as he slid deeper into the kiss as he lifted a hand and stroked his thumb gently across Vaako’s cheek. Riddick settled his body on top of Vaako‘s, every dip and curve of Vaako’s body matched his perfectly. Riddick slid his tongue across the seam of Vaako’s lips, he gasped, and Riddick’s tongue slid deep into his hot mouth. Vaako tasted of deep smoky darkness with subtle hints of warmth and spice. He slid his hand across Vaako’s chest and he could feel his nipple become hard from the sensation. Vaako moaned out when Riddick grasped the nipple between two fingers. He slowly twisted the nipple between his fingers, as he began to hear Vaako’s breath becoming heavy pants. Riddick pulled his hand away and Vaako whimpered.

“Oh, like that, do ya?” Riddick whispers darkly, Vaako nods quickly.

“ _Yes… don’t stop_.” Vaako whimpers.

Vaako clenched his fingers in the sheets when he felt Riddick touch his manhood. He arched into the touch when Riddick ran his finger along its length. He threw his head back and gasped loudly as bolts of desire shot through him. Riddick’s hand grabbed his hard cock, he moaned because it felt so good when Riddick began to stroke it. He slowly kissed his way down Vaako’s body, only stopping once to torture his nipples. He moaned as Riddick kissed his way further down his body. Then Vaako felt Riddick’s hot mouth wrap around his dick and he almost came at that moment. Riddick slid a hand under the pillows and grabbed the lube. He gently spread Vaako’s thighs with his shoulders; he pulled back and put some of the lube on one of his fingers. He slid Vaako’s cock back into his mouth as he placed his finger at Vaako’s opening and slid his finger in slow, teasing circles. Vaako shuddered and moaned loudly as Riddick’s finger started to slide into him. Vaako trembled at the feeling of being stroked on the inside and sucked on the outside. Riddick slowly worked more of his fingers into Vaako while Vaako shuddered and whimpered at the feeling of Riddick mastering his body. Right when Vaako thought he couldn’t take anymore, Riddick pulled his fingers and mouth free. Vaako growled and Riddck chuckled as he leaned up and stroked lube onto his own hardness.

“You ready, babe?” Riddick asked with a chuckle and all he got was Vaako’s growl in return.

                He grabbed Vaako’s hips and tilted them up towards him, Vaako wrapped his legs around Riddck and then Riddick slammed home. Vaako gave an uttered yelp as Riddick thrust and worked his body in and against Vaako’s. Vaako still couldn’t get over how much pleasure he received when he did this with Riddick. Vaako knew he was done for when Riddick looped his legs over his shoulders and thrust harder, he screamed when Riddick hit his prostate on the first new stroke. He could feel his orgasm creeping up his spine from the pit of his stomach and he could feel Riddick shaking as his approached as well.

                “ _Please … Riddick… please_ ” Vaako knew he was begging but he didn’t care as long as Riddick gave him what he needed. Riddick growled and then bit the mating mark.

                “RIDDICK!” Vaako screamed as he came all over the both of them, his orgasm hitting him hard enough to make his vision darken. Riddick gave a low tumbling growl as he came within Vaako and slowly dropped Vaako’s legs as they both came down from the mind blowing orgasms. Vaako was barely conscious when he felt Riddick roll to the side and pull him close. All he heard was Riddick’s deep chuckle as sleep over took him.

***

Riddick couldn’t believe what the medical technicians were telling him at this moment…... 48 hours ago, during battle, Vaako dropped to his knees, manifested what looked like the Rage but it was stronger than Riddick had ever seen it. Vaako decimated a hundred and fifty of their enemies in one blow and then promptly fainted dead away. Riddick dragged him back to the ship to the medbay to see what was wrong. Riddick knew that Vaako was probably gonna kill him because Vaako has become pregnant. The medtech told him that his sperm overrode Vaako’s birth control shots, that it looked like his homones rendered the shot null and that Vaako was three months along. It’s only been a year since his rise to Lord Marshall and barely six months since Vaako became his High Consort…. Vaako was going to kill him.

***

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M PREGNANT?!! RIDDICK!!! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!” Vaak screamed from his private room in medbay. Riddick was just outside his room’s door and chuckled at the fury he could hear in Vaako’s voice. He turned and walked into the room, then promptly ducked when a metal tray was thrown at him.

“Vaako, calm down, you don’t need to get more upset then you already are.” Riddick says as he pulls the other metal tray from Vaako’s hands. Vaako growls at him, folds his arms around himself and curls in on himself. “Vaako, everything will be fine, it will be okay.”

“No, it won’t. You are not the one who is pregnant! Do you know how this makes me feel? I am not ready for this, Riddick. I don’t know if I can do this.” Vaako says quietly. Riddick slid a finger under his chin and lifted his face. He leaned down and lightly kissed Vaako on the lips.

“No matter what you chose I’ll be here for you, Vaako, whether you have the baby or not. You are my mate and I need _you_ more… want _you_ more… than I need children.”

Vaako sat there and didn’t say anything for a few minutes and then turned to Riddick. A light blush appeared on Vaako’s face as he ducked his head and whispered, “I want to have this baby because it’s the physical proof of how we feel for each other. I love you, Richard, and I would never get rid of our baby.”

Riddick sat down on the bed next to Vaako, wrapped him up in his arms and just held him. For hours Riddick and Vaako just sat there on that medbay bed in each others arms, with Riddick's hand resting on Vaako's visably slightly rounded belly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the small chapters but they're easier to write.... enjoy

Word of the High Consort’s pregnancy spread throughout the Necromonger fleet within a couple of weeks but a month after the news had spread, there was dissension amongst some of the nobles. All information pointed towards Lady Fraris and a few other nobles within the High Court spreading rumors about her replacing Vaako as High Consort. Riddick fended off most of the questions asked by the nobles and ranked officers by either glaring at them or killing them. Most of them he glared at ran away in fear or ended up dead for questioning the Lord Marshal but one individual, Lady Fraris herself, had more balls than the rest. She believed that because she was the woman of the highest status in the Armanda that she should be High Consort.

Vaako had restrained himself for two weeks from killing this woman until today. He slowly walked up behind her as she was speaking to Riddick in the middle of the throne room. Earlier, Riddick had issued an announcement that he would be holding court and the moment the proceedings began, Lady Fraris announced out loud to the entire court,

“Lord Marshall! I, Lady Fraris, make a petition for you to get rid of that abomination that the High Consort is carrying or choose a new High Consort. Lord Marshall, do you not see that it is wrong for a man, and I use that term loosely, to have a baby. It’s sick and twisted, a subversion of nature, and further more-“ Lady Fraris voice cut off with a gurgle. Riddick turned around and began to laugh because Vaako, who is visibly pregnant, has his hand wrapped around the woman’s throat.

“Oh so now I’m a subversion of nature? Is that right, you stupid bitch? I think you have finally pushed me too far, Lady Fraris. I have stood by and listened to you talk about me like I was nothing but the dirt beneath your shoe for too fucking long. I held back from killing you because I’m pregnant and I didn’t want to hurt my baby but no more. You have spoken against me and my child for the last time, bitch.” Vaako said as he shook her. He then ripped her throat out with the jagged blades of his gauntlets and as Lady Fraris laid there on the floor of the throne room, she gasped her last breath upon the boots of the High Consort. Vaako growled out a low warning loud enough for the entire court to hear and Riddick just grinned.

Riddick walked up to Vaako and laid a hand on his shoulder; Vaako growled a warning but slowly calmed down for Riddick. Riddick led him back to their room and helped Vaako into a comfortable position on the couch in their sitting room. Servants brought food and drink to them, Riddick tested each item before he gave them to Vaako. Riddick took in how much Vaako had visibly changed since discovering his pregnancy. He no longer wore his hair shorn on the sides and the rest braided; it was now all one length with a single braid on each side starting at the temple. He also no longer wore a full suit of armor; he had special armored tunics he wore to accommodate the size of his growing baby bump and bladed gauntlets, hand guards, shin guards and boots.

Riddick slid Vaako’s boots off and slowly began to massage his swollen feet, Vaako sighed in pleasure and wiggled his toes happily as he munched on the fruit and cheese Riddick selected for him.  Riddick watched Vaako loosen his armored shirts around his belly bump and stroke his stomach as he ate.

“Did you really have to kill her? I could have put her to work in the slave quarters on the Scarab for her slight towards you.” Riddick said with a chuckle.

“Yes, I had to kill her. Had to let all the other bitches know that I wasn’t going to put up with any of them talking shit about me or spreading unfounded rumors. Killing her was the least of what I could have done to her, I could have just given her to my men to play with and that would have been a fate worse than death. Why? Miss her?” Vaako said, his eyes glowing a bright green full of malice and hatred.

“No, but I wanted to play too.” Riddick says with a mock pout. Vaako just rolls his eyes and shoves Riddick a little when he hears Riddick’s laugh.

“Ha Ha, Lord Marshall, just rub my feet. Your child persists in making it unbearable for me to walk at times. I feel like I’m ready to pop any day now. I know you said the male pregnancy was shorter but when am I due again?”

“You still have about two more months to go and then you can get the little monster taken out. I’m afraid you might kill too many people if you went into labor.”

“That is not funny, Riddick.” Vaako says as Riddick pulls him against him. Vaako snuggled deeper into Riddick’s embrace with each stroke of Riddick’s large hand against his stomach.

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.” Riddick replies as he kisses the top of Vaako’s head.

As Vaako drifted off to sleep in his mate’s arms all he hears is one word before sleep over takes him, “Mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just updated this with Vaako's name as Siberius since we all now learned it from the movie "Riddick". If you haven't watched it .... oops lol
> 
> Updated on 10/18/17

Siberius was due any day now and Riddick was waiting for the day the medtechs scheduled the caesarean for Siberius. Ever since the day Siberius killed Lady Fraris, his anger and mood swings had grown in leap and bounds. The result was twelve dead nobles, three techs, four assassins and three commanders, all whom at one time or another either tried to threaten Siberius or was spreading rumors about him. Siberius was apparently not joking when he said he would kill the other bitches for running their mouths, Riddick should have believed him when he said that. Riddick watched on as another person Siberius killed was being dragged from the throne room. Most of the fleet was scared of Siberius because they were seeing a viciousness they had never seen before, pregnancy brought out the killer in him.

As Siberius was walking back towards him, Riddick could see the expression on his face change to one of pain and the mark of Shirah began to glow. Siberius screamed and slid to his knees as Riddick ran from the throne to him.

“Siberius! What is it?” Riddick asked as he bent down to help Siberius up. Then he heard an audible pop and there was blood tinged fluid on the ground around him and Vaako.

“I think my water just broke and these little monsters want out.” Siberius said with a groan. He stood up and hung onto Riddick as they walked to the medbay. Right before Riddick could help Siberius onto the bed, he screamed out and dug his nails into Riddick’s forearms.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Riddick.” He growled out, “This is the worse pain I’ve ever been in, I don’t know if I can do this-,“ Siberius’s words cut off as he screams out in agony.

Riddick watched as Siberius was stripped and taken care of by the medtechs. Siberius received a dose of pain meds that would not harm the babies he was about to deliver. The head medtech, Minos, walked up to the side of the bed where Riddick held Siberius’s hand.

“Lord Riddick? Lord Vaako?” Minos said and they both turned towards him. “We thought you would have had a cesarean but –“

“But what?” Riddick asked, silver eyes gleaming in the slightly darkened room.

“Lord Vaako’s body is shifting itself and has begun making him a birth canal. That’s why his pain has been so excruciating, my lord.” He said as he handed a data pad to Riddick. Riddick read over all the information quickly and then handed the pad back to Minos.

“So, he will be givin’ birth naturally? Is that safer or more dangerous?” Riddick asked.

“Safer, my lord, because Lord Vaako’s body is made to give birth and I am glad his body decided for him because he may have died if we had given him a cesarean. During the last month or so, that last fully scan we made of him for the cesarean has been made null and void. All of his organs and muscles have been to shift around to prepare his body for natural childbirth.”

“How long will this take?” Siberius asked as he gripped Riddick’s hand harder. 

“Anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, it could even be a few days. We do not know Lord Vaako, since this is the first male birth we have attended so far. Two more men have gone into labor today and are presenting in the same way. We plan to keep monitoring you and will record all information for the archives.”

“Is that all, Minos?”

“Yes, Lord Marshal.” Minos said as Riddick waved him away and he went back to work.

“Richard?” Riddick looked up at his mate and for the first time saw fear in Siberius’s eyes. “I’m scared.”

“I’m here and nothing will ever make me leave. Nothing, Siberius … nothing.”

"I love you, Richard."

"And I love you, Siberius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken so long but there is only so much you can do after surgery. Also, all the childbirth information is actually from my personal knowledge seeing as I'm a mother of five wonderful kids.


End file.
